


Four Months & Five Hours Later

by The__Squealer



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A companion piece my other story "Four Months Later"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Months & Five Hours Later

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece my other story "Four Months Later"

He hardly slept, he hardly ate and his only focus was on finding Etta. Peter had now spent four months search for his daughter, his determination only growing stronger as the months went on and the weather grew colder. Olivia had given up a couple of months before, realising the world needed her more, he hadn’t seen his wife since the day he walked out of their house, it hadn’t felt like home to either of them since that day in the park, without their Perfect Little Soul nothing felt right any more.  
Peter would call her whenever he had some news, though it was never the news that they wanted, needed to hear. He’d found himself in New York, back with Walter and Astrid, and even William Bell, somehow he had managed not to kill the man, Walter may have forgiven him but Peter knew he’d never be able to forgive him for what he had done to Olivia for his own selfish purposes. It’d been five hours since Walter told him that she’d been forced to amber herself. Which had brought the four of them to the observer controlled city and into an old storage facility of Massive Dynamic’s that Nina had assured them would have the device they required to free his wife from her amber prison.  
Walter had told him the last thing she had said before the call had been cut off. He wished so badly that he could hear is it and that he could say it back to her. It’d been months since he’d last told her those three worlds they used to tell each other daily, now apart of him feared they’d never say them again.  
It took them just over an hour to find all the equipment, Walter being surprising lucid the entire time. The relief Walter felt when they found what they needed was overwhelming. They were just about to leave when they heard footsteps in the distance, they knew right away that it was them, the smirk on Bell’s face had been more than enough to tell them and the perfect excuse that Peter been searching for to punch the man.  
The second he saw the ambering device in Walter’s hand he knew what was about to happen. Peter wanted to scream, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be, he couldn’t let this happen, not when his wife was trapped god knows where, far away from where he was and his daughter was out there somewhere in need of her father to come find her and bring her home. But he knew there was no escaping this, there was no other way of getting out of there alive, if you could even call spending a lifetime trapped in amber living. Peter watched as his father triggered the device and the gas filled the room. His mind filled with thoughts of the day in the park with Olivia and their little girl, picturing her running into his open arms and if only in his mind he catches her as the amber hardens around him.


End file.
